The Meanings of The Raimbow
by kh4
Summary: Seven colors. Seven meanings. Seven small and sweet moments dedicated to Spiritishipping. Couple: Spiritshipping / JohanxFemJudai. Notes: gender-bender / fluff! Red: Affection's Heart. Orange: Peacefulness Smile. Yellow: Calming Light. Green: Silent Envy. ? ? ?
1. Red- Affection's Heart

**The Meanings Of The Raimbow.**

 **Paring :** Spiritshipping/ JohanxFemJudai.

 _ **Red.**_

 _Affection's Heart._

Ask Johan what was the thing he loved more than Judai, always ran the risk of finding themselves in his hands a vague answer, contours badly drawn together for the clumsy attempt to cage something that by nature could not be conformed to some generic term. Yet, there was a way to channel the essence of the girl without his vitality was poisoned by misspelled words and was looking to his heart, throbbing with passionate flames caressing the minds of others until you wrap them in their flowing trail of unconditional affection. That same heart full of affection that we all clung selfishly and depended on, regardless of her wishes, linked to his loved ones to the point of running the risk of dying for that too faded give without receiving anything comparable properly to his love. Living always of his own strength, Johan's consideration postponed for the friendship ties of preciousness diversified, but the affection for Judai bordered by those plots for the simple fact that he loves her and to have won a special place in his feelings. And it was to her that space and no one else, who had vowed to break the absurd constraints of dependence that the whole world, friends, unconditionally demanded by the red heart and kind.

 **Notes:**

Good afternoon to everyone. I am very happy to have come here and to be able to finely publish on this site. I'm Italian, so be lenient with my English, if ever it were not correct. I'm a writer of fandom for so long, and as I started to publish on another site this collection, I decided to do it here. I love the gender bender and Judai in female version is so cute I could not resist. Notice that I will not be very smooth: I'll try, but do not guarantee it, but anyone who loves Spiritshipping, I hope you like this collection. See you soon!


	2. Orange-Peacefulness Smile

**The Meanings Of The Raimbow.**

 **Paring** : Spiritshipping/ JohanxFemJudai.

 _ **Orange.**_

 _Peacefulness Smile._

 **"Nice to meet you: my name is Judai."**

 **"Johan."**

Their hands clasped in friendship, feeling without particular judgments the mutual softness. It's a gesture, simple, repeated unconsciously to seal the shortest of the relationships. Yet, in his small, Johan warns it; a faint ringing peeping between his senses, nothing alarming about it, at the same time, excessive positivity. The sunset that dance ocean breaks the walls of the academy of golden veils, draping elusive diamond crystalline water, a beauty enjoyable only view. Darkness waiting silent, armed with patience as the sky performs clouds and pink spray to give vivacity to his orange robe. He had expected the arrival of that crossroads between day and night to show himself and, scarcely, the hesitation still nestled in his body was left to take shape a form at least definable. His heart continued to be that fail feeling, vague and abstract traits, located at the mouth of the stomach as if the presence of that smile places him in a disorienting, yet pleasant position. Not give too much weight is the only choice available to him, for the moment. He knows he can attribute meaning only know that girl more than was originally intentioned, scrutinizing the sweets brownish irises in moments of understanding that will surely countless, rummaging in her character that already feels akin to him, not only for the same affection with which caress her little and amusingly jealous spirit. He'll have time, he also knows this, but in his usual miss talking, he didn't stay to wonder how many surprises that limited transfer would have reserved or unimaginable difficulties that would stretch him to the fact that he wanted to know Judai.

He thought only that her smile was the most beautiful and peaceful that he had ever seen.

 **Notes:**

Good day, everyone! First at all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I was very happy to receive feedback. Rightly, it was pointed out that the chapters should be longer. The decision to write short chapters is motivated, but, however, I'll explain the reason: I am not a synthetic person, I wrote many stories, long and rich of details (I've always write of Italian web –I'm Italian, after all -, but now I'm trying to write something more concentrate, It's a sort of personal challenge "^^. However, maybe, in future, I'll post some works more dense, I'm new on this site and I haven't worked about my personal profile (my personal time Is soooo short TTwTT). I hope there are no errors and that my english is understandable. Thanks to everybody, see you next chapter!.


	3. Yellow-Calming Light

**The Meanings Of The Raimbow.**

 **Paring:** Spiritshipping/ JohanxFemJudai.

 **Yellow.**

 _Calming Light._

The slow decline of the night dancing to the rhythm of a passion contrary to that of it's daytime counterpart. Curls dairy coiled among the restless trees and between the crevices of concrete worn from the weather; the smell of wet beaded with tears reflected the stirring of dark clouds, the light which will allow the distinction from the starry sky, hovering over a blue black. To grant the silence there was an echo light, thin as a violin string that slid along the air and perceptible on a indistinct fund; it created a quiet melodious, not ruffled by the thunder or the capricious waves that raced to be able to break down on the rocks. Judai would be able to get lost even without stopping in front of the trails that marked the transparent window glass.

 **"You'll get sick if you continue to deprive you of the right sleep."**

It was so difficult to unravel the dense laconic accumulated layer by layer in thought, but even more dominate with a force that, day after day, seemed shorten the life.

 **"I think...That even this day the dawn will rest."** And she almost rejoiced, staring at the outside landscape and it's mournful ritual, although the cold water heard until that moment dripped down her bones pincushion with pincushion ice.

Lately, the sun gave her reluctance. It's splendor she blinded the irises as to want to punish her for having dared to look and long spikes of the crown inflamed her breath with steel weights on the lungs. There was no way of comparing that spark with the image others had of her. It was a fragment of her essence, tiny and insignificant, not the total. Delicate shadows cloaked her soul and showed their heart wrapped in hidden depths, she could hear voices in her head and absorb between the veils aware of his true nature. There was only the square of her glass window, in which the semi-transparent image of her face was lost in the memories of _who she really was_ , to divide her from the claws spooky that the rain had swollen lucid wet; Haou vibrated under her skin, between the threads weaving divergent emotions and the image of the world split into two halves so she could not express any favoritism.

 **"You don't have to force yourself to accept something that you do not feel ready yet"** Johan's arms drew her gently and only the unfolding of her lips to accept the proffered kiss, the wandering of her thoughts finally cracked **"** **Nor do you have to think of being alone."**

A long time ago, she would come alone, by instinct, a simplicity that didn't arise questions to as many complicated questions. Say what she wanted to do and would have done, then, it seemed so easy as the common breathing. But love Johan helped her remember who she really _felt_ that she was and will, regardless of everything else. Seeing the world and it's wonders with eyes that do not exclude the insidious secrets was a community that, despite the failure of the respective parties incarnated, strengthened their proximity. Because, if Judai was the Herald of Gentle Darkness, Johan was a quiet light, distant from the intensity of destructive and greedy dulling the universe, the personal balance she needed to not end up broken or worn by the day from the night he belonged. A faint light crystalline who crouch, reflecting the colors of the rainbow that he loved so much, the clear mirror of his soul vibrating with courage, emerald eyes veiled from overseas and hair streaks of ocean, as the mischievous smile that she thanked with another sincere kiss to be a little sun that she need not fear the heat.

 **Notes:**

Good morning everyone! I apologize for the delay, I was very busy in recent times. As you can see, this chapter is longer than the others (at the end, my purpose of being concise failed miserably). I'm finding more and more frequently, that to transcribe the English version of this collection (Italian, since I am Italian '^^) I must make several changes, since it is not possible to be completely faithful to the original text. Anyway, I hope also that the stories are to your liking and that my English is not so bad. Thanks to everyone, see you soon!


	4. Green-Silent Envy

**The Meanings Of The Raimbow.**

 **Coppia:** Spiritshipping/ JohanxFemJudai.

 **Guest Star:** Yubel (YubelxFemJudai, not Yaoi).

 _ **Green.**_

 _Silent Envy._

The memories hurt. Heal the reminiscences or break the bitterness uncovered, goes beyond the common peeling skin; evokes impossible desires, the power to stop being human, to experience the warmth and the cold of a thousand emotions individually. So much control over the physical couldn't compensate that persistent lack, the pain sliding in the inevitability of only lived, _consumed_ , with the same intensity of the fiery passion that had forged the original emotion. How, it was unintentional, preferably, so that silence savored the internal wear out the soul with greater taste. Only then, Johan realized to be a mere puppet in the hands of fate burning, lively, in giving the illusion that he was the one true master of himself. But he was not like that and accept it, forced him to swallow a kicking truth the need for solitude, not even show your face in the mirror, fearing to see in his emerald eyes a glimmer left that illuminate the dark thoughts.

 _ **"Can you feel it, little human? You don't have to pretend with me, you can't.**_

 _ **We shared a lot more than the body and mind.**_

 _ **What you try to fight, I have lived for centuries, in loneliness and anger,**_

 _ **never get rid of it. Never do with reason. Painful, isn't it?"**_

He had taken note of their feelings about Judai coming into harmony with Yubel's feelings, secretly holding secretly the soul in his mind, before being locked up in a crystal prison and preventing the contact to turn into something so ingrained as to be a weight. At that time, she only needs a body that arouse the girl's desire to continue to seek the face behind which she had hidden, hoping to mend the rift that had strayed and restore, in this way, an order that didn't include no one a day out of the two of them. Steal Johan's heart, _his_ heart, and force her to the limits of their certainties, had exposed her total transparency in the presence of any form of light in the universe. But a promise that transcended eternity and it's relentless thresholds couldn't have any rivals with a tiny, trivial and immature as his affection. From everywhere observe Judai, in any situation she were immersed, he noted the presence of Yubel at her side, constantly, her attention related to her eyes gloomy apprehension, her voice, her conscience happy to have regained possession of their privileges. Every breath, movement, sensation, their lives belonged to a reciprocity unconditional, that sundered arcane laws, the regularity of the world itself as if his weight was even less than nothing. Everything, of that creature, had the full and total Judai's dedication, pure love and naive that Johan was forced to touch with friendly hand, unconditional smiles and fears that he would collect and rocked with his courage, if only if the evidence had not been so committed to emphasize an equally inevitable envy that gap that Yubel made and would continue to make insurmountable in front of his eyes to the dirty, bitter of deep jealousy.

 **Notes:**

I am back! Going straight to the chapter, the color of this day is is green, reported Johan's eyes and meaning envy, inherent to his frustrated thoughts. Precise, again, I know in broad lines this saga, but I was fascinated by Yubel, her devotion turned into madness when she was dismissed from Judai and her obsession with wanting to be her only center (and if I remember well , in his past life, Judai was precisely that he would only ever loved her). I have tried to leverage the intensity of this relationship, in my usual way that, sometimes, I don't explain it myself, but without breaking the obscene (I would say it's simple and unhealthy dependence on one another, like two souls separated and who once shared the same body...Ok, maybe it's time for me to look more constructive hobby ...). Before leaving, I thank you again, all, or all, you make me always happy to return to this site! A big kiss to all!


	5. Blue - Armony's Rain

**The Meanings Of The Raimbow.**

 **Paring:** Spiritshipping/ JohanxFemJudai.

 **Guest Star:** Yubel.

 _ **Blue.**_

 _Armony's Rain._

Coming into the world hadn't relevance when the decoder how to commit their lives. Sometimes, Judai reflects on it, knowing that it is merely floating among those dream worlds that alternated their antics in subtle legacy of peace. The long distance mixed day the countless steps taken, change their order and leaving resurface deep homesickness as they flew over the thoughts to friends remained behind at home, where sometimes she wanted to be. The immaculate desert sand inside which her feet had sunk all day - or it seemed so, because the concept of time was certainly different from that of the terrestrial world - stood out along the horizon, with rolling dunes resembling soft folds of a skirt vaporous. The kind of dress from the sparkling white veils that she would never wear for the simple fact that, for certain tests, it wasn't necessary just courage, but qualities such as poise - and other factors that mutually danced around her little predisposition to be decorated with bows as a wedding favor -. She admires the blue sky again, before lowering her chin and point it west. Stormy waves overlapped each other, curling tips cloudy and thunder rumbled with the damp smell of rain to permeate the air.

 _ **"It'll be here soon."**_ Judai just sighed, impartial, pushing away sweat tickled the brown bangs.

Each world had its own laws, a balance that made it unique and adapt was the only way to be accepted. The ruins at which she had stopped peeping from behind the dunes with the skeleton black and rotten, sharp rocks that had seen better times, abandoned inputs to lost days of glory that no one would have conjured up. _As her home on mystics time, the ancient palace where the shadows were hidden and feelings slumbering had continued to wait_.

 **"Curious, this your interest for the rain. When you were a child, you couldn't even bear the sight."**

The water had started banging on the arms discovered the girl, unable to interrupt her contemplation, with close eyes. Yubel overlaps the stillness draped by the rhythmic sound, without from her voice ran away, with making flashy, the tiny hint of surprise blossomed without notice. She watched and watched over her lovely Judai by too many moons for not noticing abnormalities that occasionally flickered from her character, allergic to any kind of lie. Doubts and thoughts materialize in her mind even before she found the right words to refer them to her, hardly Yubel granted unpredictability to take her in foul. Determined to be Judai' center, endless source of reassurance and wisdom, she had sacrificed everything and chose to identify herself in the role of a abominable shadow in order to remain close to the one person that would respect the free will. Nevertheless, the delicate princess, with her sensitive heart, afraid of bad weather and the noises that it entailed, had grown to the point of learning to defend herself and now, Yubel, even with all her love, her undying devotion, she could not focus on the reason for that smile appeared on the pale lips of the girl.

 **"Maybe because I just focus on what I saw and not what I could have imagined."**

The answer came in the wake of a slight amused laugh, a look full of surprise turned more to herself than to her guardian. Share, or better, accept that the affection of Judai was score in many diverse pieces was an awareness on which he was working with all the patience at his disposal. And while this was happening, her protegee admired the sound of water without fearing the wrathful thunder or the claws of darkness, which, aided by the black rocks, gave the impression of wanting to drag in the darkest corners of the ruins.

 **"And what makes you think the rain?"** She couldn't stop in time. That was a question the answer pathetically obvious and also unnerving for her susceptible nerves. However, she still couldn't understand fully why Judai had made _him_ a center as she was, or what the hell she was, in that small and simple human being to smile with such splendor.

 **"Many things, I think ... Anger."** The palms of the girl cradled drops colorless. In the eyes, appeared a hint of bitterness **"Pain, fear, condemnation ...** _ **Harmony**_ **."**

She is far from home, in an unknown dimension, intricate, where solitude reigns supreme horizon. When and if she can wake up between walls full of affection and faces dear, is an enigma which sometimes engulfs her in uncertainties which still can't answer with absolute firmness, but it was near or far from its destination, a constant was preventing detachment total from her attachments. A melody composed of many stars of water, with the eco identical to that of a laugh that treasured in her heart, blue as the sky that could be hidden behind the clouds, like ocean water on a sunny summer day and some saucy wires so thin as to give the impression of having been drawn with light pencil. _Blue as Johan's hair._

 **Notes:**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait so long, but this chapter I couldn't write it in any way and the laziness and the parties contributed to prolonging your wait. Today, the color is the blue, a symbol of harmony; in this paper related to water and it's harmonious sound, which in Judai reminds Johan blue's hair and his serene character. I know, it's not particularly clear, but I had in mind the idea to describe the harmony of the rain and what you can imagine with it. I imagined that at Judai, as a child, frightened by the rain, so cold and gloomy, while focusing, she could go beyond what her eyes were seeing. Yubel, as always, is a little jealous of the of Johan's presence in Judai's life ^^. I haven't yet to write the next chapter (yes, another wait), but, beforehand, it will be from the point of view of Johan! I thanks once again all of the readers and reviewers, I hope you had a wonderful summer. A kiss see you later!


End file.
